Lujuria
by KiraXproject
Summary: Cuando eres un adolescente que proviene de un hogar donde el amor ha sido prácticamente inexistente no sabes exactamente si eso es amor o simple cariño, hasta que te das cuenta que es solo un cariño frágil y quebradizo, fruto de la necesidad de mantener unidas las piezas de tu ser aun cuando todo se está derrumbando a pedazos. Pre-Slash.
Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked para el equipo de Scotland Yard.

 **Beta: Itsaso Adhara**. Muchas gracias por los consejos y correcciones.

...

 _Lujuria: Del lat. luxuria._

 _1\. f. Deseo o necesidad excesiva del placer sexual._

Hacía ya hace mucho tiempo, desde que se abandonó por primera vez a los brazos de una persona desconocida, que no puede recordar siquiera el rostro o nombre de esta, ni siquiera el lugar o el motivo por el cual estuvo allí. Pero si recuerda el calor, le necesidad del toque y el placer de sentirse querido por un par minutos. La sensación de los labios ajenos arder sobre su piel y las palabras sin sentido grabándose en su pecho.

Cuando eres un adolescente que proviene de un hogar donde el amor ha sido prácticamente inexistente no sabes exactamente si eso es amor o simple cariño, hasta que te das cuenta que es solo un cariño frágil y quebradizo, fruto de la necesidad de mantener unidas las piezas de tu ser aun cuando todo se está derrumbando a pedazos.

Recuerda en un principio como su hermana y él tuvieron la misma necesidad, hasta que Harry creyó haber encontrado el amor en una linda chica de la Universidad, pero en realidad fue lo que ocasionó que por primera vez su frágil estabilidad emocional se rompiera en mil pedazos, presionada por la sociedad y su fracaso en la vida amorosa se vio empujada a buscar consuelo en lo menos indicado: el alcohol, donde aparentemente no hubo una salida. Clara no pudo entender que no se puede amar a alguien si no se sabe que es arriesgar todo lo que conoces, cómo abrirse completamente ante alguien que puede dejarte irreparable; dejar la comodidad y facilidad de un encuentro sin compromisos por algo que puede ser inconcebiblemente hermoso pero igualmente efímero. Es fácil para las demás personas juzgar, acusar y señalar con el dedo si creen que lo que se está haciendo es malo, o cuando en el peor de los casos algunas veces los propios compañeros o amigos le alababan como si fuera una gran hazaña el tener a una persona diferente en su cama cada noche, cuando la necesidad de no sentirse vacío apremiaba.

Para John su salida de esa vida fue la milicia, tratando de alejarse de sus problemas al enfrentar unos más grandes y más "importantes", aunque no funcionó adecuadamente porque entonces era el tratar de vivir cada día como si fuera el último. John "Tres continentes" Watson, así lo nombraron, burlándose sin saber que en todos esos brazos John había encontrado una forma de mantenerse firme y no caer, para volverse polvo dentro de la soledad.

Pero el acostarse con una persona diferente cada día, es un arma de doble filo.

Porque la lujuria y la pasión del momento son calor y fuego que quema y arrasa todo, haciendo arder hasta el más férreo pensamiento, dejando todo en el olvido por los momentos en los que se le disfruta, dejando que sus demonios mueran entre ese fuego, pero que pareciesen ave fénix, porque siempre renacían de las cenizas una vez que sus amantes de ocasión salían de su cama. Cuando el frío del abandono se apodera de su cuerpo todo vuelve, los rescoldos que quedan atrás son crueles y todo se vuelve frío y monótono, porque la lujuria es traicionera y salvaje. Porque la lujuria no es amor y el precio a pagar fue perderse dentro de la obscuridad de las mentiras.

Es cuando vuelve de la guerra que promete parar, más por su propia salud mental y emocional, dejando a sus amantes ocasionales para tratar de encontrar relaciones serias entre las mujeres que se cruzan por su camino. Tratando de encontrar quien le enseñe aquello de lo que no sabe. Y no le cuesta encontrarlas, pues John sabe cómo hacer que alguien pierda la capacidad de pensar con todo lo aprendido durante todos esos años de amantes ocasionales; con solo sus manos y labios, sabe someter la voluntad de una persona con ayuda de palabras suaves pero vacías que a la persona en turno le sabrán a miel, pero que a él le dejan un gusto a azufre en la boca. Las eleva a ese cielo prometido que le hunde a él en el infierno sin que se den cuenta, porque no sabe amar. Y continúa esperando encontrar a quien le ofrezca esa cura milagrosa, aquello que dicen que puede contra todo y que es capaz de hacer que el peor ser humano vuelva a sentirse vivo.

En la actualidad, John espera que ese ser humano de desordenados rizos negros y ojos multicolor, quien llegó de sorpresa a su vida, le muestre dentro de su personalidad fría y analítica el camino para salir de ese mundo. Porque con él ha descubierto que puede desarrollar la lealtad más inquebrantable que alguna vez pensó tenerle a alguien, con tal de ayudar a que siga existiendo en este mundo el gran Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

Si, parece que va por muy buen camino a comprender lo que realmente es el amor.

FIN


End file.
